1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
As disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3,886,521, there is a known technology for preventing failure of a projector due to heat accumulation by providing an obstacle sensor in a position close to a window of the projector through which light is projected. Further, as disclosed in JP-A-2012-134601, there is a known technology for detecting illuminance in a space where a projector projects an image and adjusting the image quality in accordance with the detected illuminance.
When a projector is provided with both the obstacle sensor and the illuminance sensor, light emitted from the obstacle sensor prevents the detection of illuminance, undesirably resulting in improper image quality adjustment.